Where AU's go to Die
by why-watermelon-why
Summary: Of the first story or-? Well the title says it all to be honest.
**Lets just pretend Calypso never happened for the sake of this story. Oh, and that Nico isn't a grumble-bum.**

At first, Leo didn't even notice the guy, I mean, why would he? He didn't pay a lot of attention to the other people on the 6 am bus, he figured most of them were drunks anyway, so why should he bother? Besides it was only ever a half hour bus ride from his house to his work, and he usually spent that time trying to sculpt lint or something.

It wasn't until Jason, Leo's best friend, pointed him out did Leo even look at the guy. And from then on, he couldn't _stop_ looking at him.

And could you blame him? The guy was hot with a capital H, and had the cutest frown in the world; it didn't really help that his hair reminded Leo strangely of baby bat wings, not that that made any sense to Jason when Leo undoubtedly told him.

The guy always sat in the same seat and was always on in the morning when Leo got on, playing on his phone or speaking rapid Italian to a dark skinned girl that sometimes occupied him, Leo figured they were foster siblings or something, because they behaved a lot like Leo and _his_ foster siblings. It wasn't long before Leo found himself making a habit of sitting in the seat behind him.

The first person to tease Leo about his sort-of-crush on the guy, was Piper, Jason's girlfriend and Leo's best lady friend. She managed to pick up on it in the first five minutes of being on the train with Leo, after she'd caught the Latino staring at the back of the olive skinned boy's head.

"You gonna make a move on him repair boy?" She asked him airily, watching with a raised eyebrow as Leo snapped his head towards her and chuckling almost maliciously when she saw how red his face was.

"I don't know what you're talking about Pipes." He said stubbornly, glaring at her from behind the back of his seat. She smirked evilly at him, her kaleidoscope eyes twinkling.

"Oh I think you do Leo," Jason looked over at Leo from his seat beside his girlfriend questionably when all the curly haired boy did was flush a brighter shade of red, "in fact, you seem to spend an awful lot of time staring at the back of that guy's head." She added loftily, smirking as Leo pouted and turned around to stare out the window at the building's flashing by.

Piper licked her lips greedily and sat forward in her seat, careful to avoid jostling her belly any more than she had to. Jason just sighed at his girlfriend and reached into his bag to retrieve his headphones. This was going to be a _long_ trip.

"Well Leo, I'm feeling generous today so I'm going to help you out." She slid out from her seat carefully, and shoved Leo over so that she could sit in the seat next to him. Once she got comfortable again, she leaned forward to listen to whatever is was that the guy was saying into his phone.

After a couple of minutes she pulled back, wrinkling her nose and got up to return to her previous seat. Leo looked back at her hurriedly, confusion and panic written all across his face.

"What?" He asked her as she sat down with a heavy sigh. She pouted, running a hand through her brown hair and detangling some of the bird feather's she'd woven into it.

"I think he's speaking Italian." She cried forlornly, reaching out for Jason with an overdramatic sigh. The blond rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics but let her hug his arm anyway. Leo snorted at her and raised an eyebrow when she sent him the stink eye.

"Don't stress Pipes, it can't good for the baby. Besides it shouldn't matter that much to a disabled pregnant lady." Leo said winking cheekily at her. She gasped at him and clutched at her heart as if his words had hurt her, before turning to her boyfriend and pulling his headphones off his ears.

"Leo just called me disabled!" She complained loudly. Several passengers in the seats around them looked over at her in annoyance and Jason sighed again, his smile fond and endearing, before reaching out and hugging Piper as she looked up at him pleadingly. Leo watched on, his heart clenching at the open intimacy.

"Pipes, you _are_ 8 months pregnant, remember?" He asked, raising a blond eyebrow at them both. Leo stuck his tongue out at her and she spluttered unhappily, before turning away from the both of them and crossing her arms across her chest grumpily. Jason let out a small whine and turned to Leo, who shrugged and mouthed _Mood swings_ to his friend.

"So? That doesn't mean I'm disabled! I'm pregnant, not useless!" She cried, pouting into her folded arms. Jason's baffled face softened and he reached out and pulled her into a hug, glaring pointedly at Leo as he tried to supress a grin.

"That's probably really offensive to disabled people, Pipes." Leo added unhelpfully, shrinking away with a yelp when she turned her icy glare on him, her eyes flashing a cold blue before she burrowed her head into Jason's shoulder.

"I don't care!" she moaned, her voice muffled by Jason's shoulder, "I have a loving boyfriend while you're stuck pining over that cute Italian boy!" The boy in question turned around then, probably wondering what all the yelling was about and Piper ducked down with a squeak while Jason looked quickly out the window in what Leo assumed was him trying to be nonchalant (He was failing but Jason was never very good at hiding guilt.) Leo threw himself into the window to avoid begin seen. The boy let out a confused noise that made Leo blush and turned back around to go back to his phone call after a few moments.

Piper let out a breath of air and Leo sat back up glaring daggers at her while blushing furiously, "So?! He's hot!" he whisper shouted at Piper and Jason groaned before standing up as the train slowed to a stop.

"C'mon you two. This is our stop." He said, grabbing Piper and helping her up before pulling Leo to his feet and dragging the two of them off the train and into the crowded train station.

After that encounter, Piper teased Leo relentlessly about his crush whenever she was on the train with him, but, soon enough, she couldn't even leave the house because she was too pregnant to do anything other than eat and sleep. Jason started making regular trips with Leo now, heading to and from the city to get Piper food in her time of need. Which meant having to put up with Leo complaining about how hot the boy in front of him was.

"Jasssssssooooon!" Leo crowed, shaking his best friend back and forth before Jason shot him a dangerous look and he let go quickly, he glanced back at his phone before sighing and looking back up at a bubbly Leo.

"What?" He asked flatly. Leo moaned and pouted at Jason angrily before looking away and focusing his gaze on the back of the Italian's head. Jason rolled his eyes and ran a hand though his hair as Leo took a deep breath.

"I really, really wish Pipes was here, she didn't care –much- when I complained to her about Mr Hotty over there!" He exclaimed loudly. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the brunette, crossing his arms.

"I think he heard you, Leo."

"SO?! All I ever hear him speaking is Italian, he probably doesn't even understand English!" Jason groaned into his hands as Leo practically burned holes into the back of the poor boy's head. In an odd way, he pitied the guy. I mean sure Leo was a nice guy, but he was a total moron sometimes.

"Leo, one, it's doubtful that he doesn't understand English, hello idiot this is the 21st century and we live in _Olympus_ City. And two, you don't even know the guy's name!"

"Pretty sure his name's Nico."

Jason looked at Leo suspiciously to see if he was kidding or not and realized with a start that he wasn't when he saw his eyes cast downwards in guilt. He gaped incredulously at the Latino before slapping him across the arm frowning in disapproval, blue eyes ablaze.

"You were eavesdropping on his phone calls again weren't you?! Gods Leo, you're as worse as Piper sometimes." Leo shrugged helplessly before grinning mischievously at Jason and leaning on his shoulder heavily.

"What can I say Mr Disapproval, your girlfriend's rubbed off on me." Leo laughed and ducked with practiced precision when Jason went to slap him upside the head. Jason opted for shoving him angrily, almost knocking him into the isle.

"Valdez, you're a total idiot sometimes." Jason grumbled, turning away with a grunt.

"What can I say, chicks dig it."

"Leo. You're _gay_!"

"So?"

Jason let out an unhappy groan and flopped forward, resting his head on the back of the seat in front of them. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as it buzzed again and Leo leaned over his shoulder to see who he was talking to. Jason shoved him away before he could see anything other than it was Piper texting him. He huffed and turned away grumpily.

"You're actually pining over a guy you've never even talked to." Jason muttered, more to himself than Leo, but apparently he misjudged the impish boy's hearing capability because he huffed angrily.

"You're just jealous because you've never had a legitimate crush before."

"And what's Piper then?"

"Your girlfriend! You don't mess around with your feelings dude. You just act on them like a Neanderthal!" Leo flopped back in his seat as the train slowed for their stop. Jason grumbled a few choice words under his breath, ready to peel Leo off the seat if the need arose.

They were about to get up when the guy, Nico, the one person Jason had ever seen Leo pine over for more than a couple of weeks, turned around and rose a black eyebrow, looking Leo over before smirking at his shocked face.

He rolled his eyes and then, in perfect English, with hardly a hint of the Italian accent he'd had before he sighed and said, "Honestly, you're not too bad on the eyes yourself." Leo and Jason's mouth's dropped open simultaneously in shock, and all that Leo Valdez could utter was a very mortified " _Oh my GODS."_

 **Boom, I took a lovely person's advice and decided to make this a set of fics. Sorry if it's a bit OOC because damn,** ** _damn_** **Jason is hard to write. Anyhoo I'll take requests if you deem my writing worthy just shoot me a comment on this story or send me a message and I'll see what I can whip up.**

 **See ya on the flip side Randoms~**


End file.
